


Caravan Holidays

by GlitteringKitten



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringKitten/pseuds/GlitteringKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug and Ste start their holiday the way it should be - with a moment of romance and a little interruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caravan Holidays

Ste stretched out, over the bed, arm lying over the warm body beside him. He smiled as he felt the man beside him move, shift closer towards him.

“Mornin’,” he whispered, placing soft kisses behind Doug’s ear and down his neck. Doug shuffled backwards, turning a little to kiss him fully on the lips - a slow, soft kiss to break the day in.

“Mmm,” Doug twisted around fully, arms pulling Ste’s body against him, legs locking between his own, lower body pressing forwards. “What time is it?” He asked, pressing smaller kisses to Ste’s collar bone.

“Early.” Ste reached down, hands teasing Doug’s lower back just the way he liked, light touches that made his spine arch a little, forcing him even closer. “Not too early for this, though?”

“Mm, never.” Doug’s reply seemed hazy, a smile on his face as Ste manoeuvred them both around, Doug lying down on the bed with Ste towering above him; rising up high enough so the covers fell around them. He pressed a hungry kiss to Doug’s mouth, hand reaching down between them to find the line of Doug’s boxer shorts. As his fingertips touched the elastic waistband, the door to their room bounced open.

“Daddy-” Leah’s voice was excited and vibrant - and complete mood breaking. Ste shook his head apologetically at Doug, who smiled and pushed himself up the bed, out from beneath Ste’s legs. Ste turned around, moving down beside him, patting the covers so Leah could join them. She climbed onto the bed and grinned enthusiastically, a bucket and spade in her hands.

“We going to the beach today, daddy?” She asked, waving her spade. Amy appeared at the door with Lucas in tow; an apologetic look on her face. Ste rolled his eyes at her, but smiled at Leah.

“Yeah, ok. Mummy can get you some breakfast while Daddy and Doug get ready, ok?”

“WE’RE GOING TO THE BEACH!!!” Leah replied with excitement, crawling back down the bed towards Amy’s outstretched hand. As Amy shut the door behind them, she mouthed “sorry”.

“So. Beach day?” Doug asked, starting to get out of bed. Ste grabbed him by the hand.

“Oh no; not yet. It’ll take her ages to get Leah fed and dressed. We have at least twenty minutes.” He grinned, and Doug laughed, reaching over and kissing him softly.

“Twenty minutes is never enough,” he stated, pulling his hand away from Ste’s, “not for you. C’mon. I’ll make breakfast. You get ready.” Ste groaned, lying back on the bed in dismay. “I’ll make it up to you later; but I’m not keeping your kids from their holiday. After all… that’s why I’m here, right? So we can enjoy a family holiday.”

“I don’t know why you’re so concerned about it, there’s going to be plenty of them to come in the future, more expensive every year…” Ste trailed off, noticing the slightly flushed look on Doug’s face, and trying to figure out what he’d said.

“What?”

“Your faith. That we’ll be together for all the future holidays. It’s…it’s nice.” He looked away, shyness threatening his cheeks with more colour. Ste smiled, then threw a pillow at him.

“Go on, then, you big softy. I’ll be out in a bit. Don’t burn anything, alright?” Doug nodded and headed out into the kitchen. As the door shut behind him, Ste could hear his voice, enthusiastic and loving towards his kids, offering them Real American Pancakes. He smiled to himself, trying not to think too much about what Doug had said; but the warmth that he’d seen on the other man’s cheeks stayed with him, warming him internally for the rest of the holiday.


End file.
